pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Hideout (level)
Rocket Hideout is the 21st level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the first level of Chapter 5. Plot After Satoshi's battle with Erika, Erika thanks him/her for freeing her and Celebi from their mind-control. Joey wonders where Celebi went, to which Erika responds that it took her Celebi and disappeared. Erika tells Satoshi and Joey that Mewthree's next target is Saffron City after viewing his thoughts while being under control. While Erika stays at the Gym to gather her thoughts, Satoshi and Joey decide to head towards Team Rocket's old hideout in the Celadon Game Corner to get the Silph Scopes. Arriving at the Game Corner, Satoshi and Joey find out it is closed. They are then approached by Bruno, a member of the Elite Four. Bruno has his Hitmonlee, Brucy, kick Joey through the door, opening the Game Corner. Joey is sent flying into a poster hanging on the Game Corner's wall, opening the hidden entrance to the Rocket Hideout. While Joey is laying on the floor and Bruno starts playing the casino slots, Satoshi enters the hideout. Inside the hideout, he/she encounter a man and asks him where to find the Silph Scopes. The man introduces himself as Sam and tells Satoshi he is here to train him/her. Satoshi then fights against Sam's evolved Shiny Pokémon. Major events * Satoshi and Joey visit the Celadon Game Corner to enter the old Rocket Hideout. * Satoshi and Joey meet Bruno of the Elite Four. * Satoshi meets Sam. 'Debuts' * Bruno * Sam Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Erika * Bruno * Sam 'Pokémon' * Hitmonlee (Bruno's; Brucy) * Venusaur (Sam's; Shiny) * Charizard (Sam's; Shiny) * Blastoise (Sam's; Shiny) * Butterfree (Sam's; Shiny) * Beedrill (Sam's; Shiny) * Pidgeot (Sam's; Shiny) * Raticate (Sam's; Shiny) * Fearow (Sam's; Shiny) * Arbok (Sam's; Shiny) * Raichu (Sam's; Shiny) * Sandslash (Sam's; Shiny) * Nidoqueen (Sam's; Shiny) * Nidoking (Sam's; Shiny) * Clefable (Sam's; Shiny) * Ninetales (Sam's; Shiny) * Wigglytuff (Sam's; Shiny) * Golbat (Sam's; Shiny) * Vileplume (Sam's; Shiny) * Parasect (Sam's; Shiny) * Venomoth (Sam's; Shiny) * Dugtrio (Sam's; Shiny) * Persian (Sam's; Shiny) * Primeape (Sam's; Shiny) * Arcanine (Sam's; Shiny) * Poliwrath (Sam's; Shiny) * Alakazam (Sam's; Shiny) * Machamp (Sam's; Shiny) * Victreebel (Sam's; Shiny) * Tentacruel (Sam's; Shiny) * Golem (Sam's; Shiny) * Magneton (Sam's; Shiny) * Farfetch'd (Sam's; Shiny) * Onix (Sam's; Shiny) * Hypno (Sam's; Shiny) * Electrode (Sam's; Shiny) * Tangela (Sam's; Shiny) * Starmie (Sam's; Shiny) * Mr. Mime (Sam's; Shiny) * Scyther (Sam's; Shiny) * Jynx (Sam's; Shiny) * Pinsir (Sam's; Shiny) * Gyarados (Sam's; Shiny) * Vaporeon (Sam's; Shiny) * Jolteon (Sam's; Shiny) * Flareon (Sam's; Shiny) * Porygon (Sam's; Shiny) * Dragonair (Sam's; Shiny) Trivia * Joey breaks the fourth wall when he says he has played 500 games at the Game Corner. This is the same amount players can play in the game's Game Corner in the Pokémon Center. * Joey makes a reference to the Pokémon anime, when saying he can't see Porygon on TV. This refers to the incident caused by the banned Pokémon episode Electric Soldier Porygon. Since the incident, Porygon and its evolutions have never played a main role in the anime. Category:Levels Category:Story levels